Unconditionally
by DarkTropicalKing
Summary: Mufasa pays Scar a visit and some hidden thoughts are revealed by one of them. My first fanfic, reviews are appreciated. I own none of the Lion King characters, they are property of Walt Disney.


Unconditionally.

Scar knew he was coming before he saw him coming. This he knew by the scent, which the owner had taken no pains to hide, instead letting the winds waft the smell forward as a herald to his arrival. He also knew of the lion's coming by his footsteps, having the ever-present grace of their species yet also having its own unique rhythm. Scar mentally noted, somewhat proudly, how he was able to discern the other's presence so well even as his eyes were closed. He gave no inclination that he knew the other was coming. Nor that he noticed the footsteps stop outside of the ledge in which he was currently taking a nap.

"Scar..."

The lion in question half opened his left eye but acted as though he had not heard his name called, hoping for once that the other would leave him be.

"I know you are not asleep, Scar."

Scar opened his eyes, rolling them promptly as he resigned himself to his fate, and slowly got up. He made a show of slowly stretching himself before he finally sat upright in a manner suggestive of a calm and kingly demeanour. His tail flickered slightly in irritation. This was his domain and he'd be damned if he had to show he submitted even here. He eyed his intruder dispassionately. If one were to view them together they would not believe the two lions were actually related. For one, Scar had fur the colour of rich brown that turned ground cinnamon in sunlight. His mane was long and thick, of the purest obsidian and sinful in its lustre. This was reflected in the partially retracted claws that adorned his paws; as though a warning to others to keep away. His body was lean and fluid, in many ways similar to that of the lionesses both in size and form. There were even many other lionesses that were much bulkier than him and this in turn tended to give him a somewhat feminine delicacy. The other lion however was the complete opposite. He was possessed of a thick red mane that glowed in the sunlight, with fur the colour of the sandy desert and a bulky body that spoke volumes of his innate muscular power. Their most opposite attribute however came to their eyes. Scar had eyes of the richest emerald, with small veins of gold around the pupils, which only stood out against his other features. His intruder on the other hand had eyes of gold orange interwoven with strands of blood-rubies. His eyes did not stand out in comparison to the rest of him; rather they glowed with an inner fire which served only to increase his overall image of power. Scar hated that about him. He noted with slight annoyance that the other lion sat in an almost identical pose, this doing nothing to hide how much bigger he was compared to Scar yet still letting his kingly attributes shine in the evening sun.

"Mufasa, dearest brother, what brings you to my humble abode?" Scar drawled, observing with a slight smirk the other's minor annoyance at the veiled disrespect being shown.

"Scar, why do you insist on doing this every time we meet?"

"Do what brother? If I recall well, I have done nothing wrong. In fact I ought to be the one who is upset; you have after all disturbed my sleep."

To his credit, Mufasa did not growl. Though a look of disapproval did cross his face. He sighed before trying again. A cubish yet refined smile appeared upon his face.

"The lionesses and I brought down a healthy buffalo bull today and we -I- were hoping that you would join us at the feast."

"No."

"It would mean a lot to me if you came."

"Let me think about it. I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow unless, of course, it slips my mind. But please, don't let me keep you waiting for your prize."

Mufasa began to sigh in exasperation then stopped himself; it was becoming a bad habit whenever it came to issues relating to his younger brother. He raised himself, taking slow and steady steps toward the dark lion and stopped when he was a paw's length from him. "Why do you insisting on behaving this way? For one who holds on to the image of behaving in a noble manner you are acting like a sulking child." He softened his tone, "We really wish you would join us one of these times."

Scar could not help the bitter sneer that escaped from inside, or the way his body rose almost confrontationally to meet the other. "Brother, let us be honest hmm. You only came here out of some foolish duty you felt to keep appearance to your subjects or yourself, whichever is which. You have no real desire to reconcile, but don't worry I don't care. Go to your adoring fans and leave me alone," he spat. A look of hurt crossed Mufasa's face before being replaced by one of anger. Scar took a small half step back. He had seen what happened to those on the receiving end of that anger and he liked living thank you very much. He hoped that his brother would not try anything in this place of all places. Then he remembered it was just the two of them and the other could get away with doing anything he wanted. Also he was currently blocking both escape routes.

Shit.

Mufasa saw his brother's eyes flit around before looking at him. Those beautiful green eyes held in them both the fires of defiance and wariness. When he saw the other take a half step backwards his anger dissipated and was replaced with resigned sadness.

"I have done all I can to try to make peace and improve our relationship, but all you do is push me and others away. You choose to isolate yourself, and what is the result? You grow more and more unhappy with each day. I hardly know my own brother anymore. I miss the times we were inseparable, _I miss us_." Mufasa took a tentative step towards his brother. When Scar did not react, he drew himself even closer. Close enough to gently rub his body with the other's. He stayed there, taking the time to marvel at the way their colours and strengthened each other. Like flame to shadow, neither could exist without the other and needed each other in so many ways.

"Why are you doing this?" Scar asked, genuinely curious. He was unused to such public displays of affection from his brother towards him.

"Because I'm your brother and because I will always love you, no matter what happens. No matter how far apart we may drift I will always be by your side," was the simple reply.

"How sappy. And unrealistic," Scar snorted. He made no move however to stop the tender smile that currently adorned his face. Nor did he make a move to extricate from his brother's affections, instead leaning closer to the other's body and basking in his warmth. For a moment he was tempted to speak his heart. For a moment he almost revealed his doubts and fears. For a moment he weakened. The words were on his tongue, and he opened his mouth to speak.

A lioness' roar in the distant came through, startling them both. The moment passed.

Scar removed himself from the embrace and turned haughtily aside, the better to hide the expression on his face. "Go," he said gruffly, yet surprisingly softly," Your family calls you. Thank you for coming but I will be fine. Besides, I already had something to eat."

"You know, they are your family too."

Silence was his only reply.

Mufasa sighed and nodded his head, not that Scar could see him do so. He turned to leave, paused, and looked at his brother's back. He privately mused that turning one's back on their King was generally considered a sign of disrespect punishable by exile or death. "I will keep you something in case you change your mind," he called out but again got no reply. As expected. Turning, he left the den. He worried for his brother, he always was, but thoughts of the coming meal were temporarily top on his mind. Still, today they had had a hint of something more than cordial, and he did not want to let go of that. He promised himself he would find a way to include his brother in his plans. Who knows, it might even give him more time to spend with his son as well. With that hopeful thought, Mufasa ran to join with the others, he would have to no doubt give a reason as to his lateness.

Scar stared at his brother's retreating form. He felt the desire to join the others grow, but reasoning that it would be too uncomfortable for the effort, flopped to the ground instead. Scar closed his heart and chose not to feel. It would be too painful, not to mention undignified. Perhaps they did care about what happened to him, it did not matter. It had been too long and things had changed. He thought of his three hyena friends and a dark grin broke across his face. He would be meeting them later in the day and that ought to bring him some amusement. He settled down to resume his nap and turned thoughts aside from his brother, choosing instead to daydream about himself as the king.

After all, he may have loved him, but they all had forgotten him.


End file.
